theworldsmilitaryhistorywikiaorg-20200214-history
Omar N. Bradley (Awards
Defense Distinguished Service Medal For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished service in a position of great responsibility to the Government of the United States. *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders *'''Action date''': 1915 - 1979 *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': General of the Army *'''Unit''': Chairman, Joint Chiefs of Staff *'''Issued''': December, 1979 *'''Presented by''': Army Distinguished Service Medal (4) For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility during World War II. *'''General orders''': poop Department, General Orders No. 29 (1943) *'''Action date''': *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Major General *'''Unit''': II US Corps *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders No. 57 (1944) *'''Action date''': *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Lieutenant General *'''Unit''': First US Army *'''Issued''': July 21, 1944 *'''Presented by''': [[Dwight D. Eisenhower]], General For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. The singularly distinctive accomplishments of General Bradley reflect the highest credit upon himself and the United States Army. *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders No. 52 (June 10, 1947) *'''Action date''': August 26, 1944 - December 14, 1944 *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Lieutenant General *'''Unit''': Twelfth US Army Group *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': For exceptionally meritorious and distinguished services to the Government of the United States, in a duty of great responsibility. *'''General orders''': Department of the Army, General Orders No. 72 (September 23, 1953) *'''Action date''': August 16, 1949 - August 15, 1953 *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': General of the Army *'''Unit''': Chairman, Joint Chiefs of Staff *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Navy Distinguished Service Medal for exceptionally meritorious and distinguished service in a position of great responsibility to the Government of the United States as Commanding General Twelfth Army Group. During this period General Bradley displayed forethought and high professional skill in coordinating with the U.S. Navy the planning of the Rhine River crossings of the First, Third and Ninth U.S. Armies. General Bradley was at all times appreciative of the problems common to joint operations of the Army and Navy and his sound judgment, outstanding tact and alert cooperation helped to assure the success of these operations. The leadership and decisive combat tactics displayed by General Bradley are in keeping with the highest traditions of the United States Armed Services. *'''General orders''': Commander Naval Forces Europe: Serial 05020 (August 14, 1945) *'''Action date''': December 15, 1944 - April 15, 1945 *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': General *'''Unit''': Twelfth US Army Group *'''Issued''': October 21, 1945 *'''Presented by''': [[James V. Forrestal]], Secretary of the Navy Silver Star for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity in action against the enemy during World War II. Major General Bradley's gallant actions and dedicated devotion to duty, without regard for his own life, were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon himself, his unit, and the United States Army. *'''General orders''': Headquarters, U.S. Forces, European Theater, General Orders No. 165 (1945) *'''Action date''': World War II *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Major General *'''Unit''': *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Legion of Merit (2) For exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services to the Government of the United States during World War II. *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders *'''Action date''': World War II *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Lieutenant General *'''Unit''': First US Army *'''Issued''': January 26, 1944 *'''Presented by''': [[Dwight D. Eisenhower]], General For exceptionally meritorious conduct in the performance of outstanding services to the Government of the United States during World War II. *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders *'''Action date''': World War II *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': *'''Unit''': *'''Issued''': *'''Presented by''': Bronze Star Medal *'''General orders''': War Department, General Orders *'''Action date''': *'''Service''': Army *'''Rank''': Lieutenant General *'''Unit''': Twelfth US Army Group *'''Issued''': January 9, 1945 *'''Presented by''': [[Dwight D. Eisenhower]], General of the Army Presidential Medal of Freedom Foreign Orders *GC, Legion of Honour, by Henri Bonnet (French Ambassador) Foreign Medals Academic degree(s) Clubs, Organizations, Societies, etc. Miscellaneous Awards